


Bad things happen when you leave someone to die

by rynglrycrnwll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynglrycrnwll/pseuds/rynglrycrnwll
Summary: Tony wasnt that kind of person though. No matter what Rogers thought. If he'd wanted Barnes dead, Barnes would be. Tony never missed. So the fact that Barnes left with only a missing arm (his Hydra arm at that) showed that Tony meant him no real harm. Tony felt a tear involuntarily leave a cold trail down his cheek and he gritted his teeth. Stark men don't cry.catch me forgetting to put it down as a one shot sorry y'all.





	Bad things happen when you leave someone to die

The air was frigid and damp and it seemed as if there was nothing alive anywhere. In a few hours, that might have been true but for now, Tony Stark lay shivering completely covered in blood and bruises but still very alive.

His crumpled suit wasn't helping him stay warm at all on the floor of the abandoned Hydra base. It was cold and stiflingly claustrophobic and he was badly hurt. Emotionally as well as physically. He could almost feel his chest being hit and collapsing again at the thought. His beloved armour was a crumpled shell around him, almost like Rogers had taken the it and crushed it like an empty soda can. You could barely tell the red armour apart from the red blood and Tony decided that if he survived he'd change his brand. No more red, he'd had enough. It had only been an hour since they had left him to die but it had felt like years.

Distantly he could hear snow hitting the roof and if he wasn't dying it might be peaceful. The worst part as with every struggled breath he took he felt more and more as if he was being drowned and he wondered if he'd ever actually left that cave in Afghanistan. Maybe he had died and this was his own personal **hell.** Bile rose in his throat and he fought to not throw up. It would do nothing but dehydrate him which wasn't something he needed. Belatedly he coughed and his chest seized in pain. Tony tried really hard to keep looking up because anywhere else and he'd see the shield sized dent in his arc reactor that was pushing armour into his sternum. His hand twitched as he remembered the shield slamming into his chest. The look the Captain had before shoving the shield through his chest was full of **_pure anger_**. Showing that he'd almost aimed for Tony's fragile neck. His neck muscles twitched in protest as he thought about how he'd almost been decapitated. He wondered what had ended up changing Rogers mind. His reputation perhaps? Wouldn't that have been a sight, he thought bitterly. Captain America killing his "_friend_" for his Hydra toy. Everything was always about _**Bucky**_. He wished his father could see his perfect captain now. Of course, Tony knew that none of this was at all fair to Barnes. He however couldn't help but feel a bit bitter, the man had _killed_ his parents.

To top it off, his best friend (or so he'd thought) had _known_. Not only known, but had _lied_ and hid it from him! For two years! Tony was allowed to be upset, honestly he was allowed to be more than upset. Some would even argue he was allowed to be vengeful and vindictive. 

Tony wasnt that kind of person though. No matter what Rogers thought. If he'd wanted Barnes dead, Barnes would be. Tony never missed. So the fact that Barnes left with only a missing arm (his Hydra arm at that) showed that Tony meant him no real harm. Tony felt a tear involuntarily leave a cold trail down his cheek and he gritted his teeth. Stark men don't cry. Another tear fell as if mocking him and he thought about how Steve, no, Rogers had _used_ him. For two whole years he'd used Tony's money to find his parents killer. Tony knew that if Steve had just told him he'd have helped.

The fact that he'd been _used_ made Roger's betrayal so much worse in his opinion. Steve would choose **_Bucky_** over **_everyone_** and this incident just proved it. He cursed under his breath as a painful shiver wracked his body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was probably his punishment for being the merchant of death. God knows he'd been trying for years to make up for all he'd done but it was _never enough_. He gritted his teeth again, it was painful but grounding. He could feel a bit of blood run down his face from a small cut that must have reopened when he'd scrunched up his face.

Tony hated being alone with his thoughts. His brain was going a mile a minute bringing up everything he had ever done wrong. It was quite a long list and he was getting tired of remembering. Tony wished the suit had backup power, he so desperately wanted to hear Fridays voice. She'd be able to reassure him, or at least give him something to do besides think. He always loved Fridays voice, a soft Irish twang. Or maybe she could connect him to a call with Pepper. He really _needed_ Pepper right now. He hoped she was with Rhodey. He wished _he_ was with Rhodey. But he was alone.

Tony rolled his head to the side and gave up. His cheek pressed against the cold ground through the chunks missing where Rogers had slammed the shield.

As his world went dark he could swear he could hear footsteps and a voice that sounded like Visions.

\-----------

After the events at the airport, Vision had been stewing in guilt. Rhodey wasnt having any of his shit however and had made him get up and do something. With nothing to do, Vision decided to work on his cooking skills. He wasnt very good seeing as he couldn't very well taste his cooking.

His plans were ruined though, when he got a distress call from Friday. He didn't know much, only that Sir was under attack. He'd dropped everything and ran. He belatedly hoped Friday didn't let the food burn.

Friday then specified that the suit was offline and she couldn't get recent coordinates. If Vision could breathe he'd have choked on his air. It was very hard to get sir's suit offline. After all, sir was a genius and had worked very hard on his suits.

After speaking to Friday some more, he had immediately left to Sir's last known coordinates. He'd had Friday tell Colonel Rhodes and Miss Potts what had happened once in the air. He knew they'd want to be kept in the loop, being sir's closest _friends_ and all. Vision didn't know much about what had happened but he knew Sir had gone to meet with Captain Rogers. He hoped to god the captain isn't what had caused this. Some part of him knew that his hopes were going to be crushed. Sir wasn't enhanced and the suit had been disabled, one normal man against two super soldiers was bad news. **_Extremely_** bad news. Thankfully he was built to fly and made it to Siberia in a couple of hours. He hoped to god it wasn't a couple hours too late.

Flying closer the the abandoned base in Siberia, he scanned for any sign of sir. When he finally found Sir, he was heartbroken. He had known it would be bad when he'd gotten the distress call but he hadn't expected to see this. Captains shield laying on the ground by the doorway and a shield sized dent in Sir's armor. The armour had collapsed inward and looked to be _semi_ _imbedded_ in Sir's chest. Just from looks alone Vision could tell Sir's sternum was damaged. Even without the armor collapsing, the force of the shield would have had enoughg force to crush his sternum.

Sir had **_trusted_** Rogers and from what Vision could see Rogers had **_betrayed_** him. Rogers had betrayed all of them. He went over to Sir and scooped him up bridal style very gently, all the while telling his creator everything would be okay. He took off telling Friday he was in his way home with a very injured, but also very alive, Sir.

Vision silently vowed to himself that he'd make Rogers _**pay**_.

\-----------

Pepper Potts was an excellent CEO. Just ask anyone. She was professional, patient but most of all cold and calculating. She had to be, she was the woman CEO of stark industries, so many people didn't like her. Many people actually despised her. That didn't matter however because Pepper Potts took no one's bullshit. Not even Tony Stark's, and dear _god_ was he good at bullshit! Taking care of Tony Stark was like a child with alcoholism and PTSD.

She'd never give it up though, you couldn't know Tony (the real Tony) and **_not_** love him. Right now, she was on her way to her last meeting of the day, a meeting on the new Stark Tech line. It was taking place at a shareholders company. Meetings like these were the worst because it wasn't even on equal turf. Pepper never missed a meeting though, not even after the extremis incident. Tony had begged her to stay home but she'd just given him a kiss and strutted her way into the meeting. Rhodey had given her plenty of shit making sure she knew that he agreed with Tony. He'd even said that she was supposed to be the responsible one to which she'd asked where he'd gotten that idea.

Her Louis Vuitton heels clicked gracefully as she walked down the marble tiled hallway drawing her out of her thoughts. She knew Rhodey would be ok. Holding up her head, she straightened her back giving off an air of confidence as she prepared for the meeting. It was a _very_ important one that would help create a new line of technology.

However, Pepper would never make it to this meeting because as she was about to walk in she got a call. The call in question was Friday relaying Visions message. Any onlooker wouldn't have a clue what was going on but they'd know it was bad because Pepper Potts let out small sob and took off running to the exit of the building.


End file.
